


久别重逢

by Kuma_wonderland



Category: kanjiani 8
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuma_wonderland/pseuds/Kuma_wonderland
Summary: 没有说过再见，就一定会再见。





	久别重逢

（一）

多久没见他了？

 

他坐在距离我右手边两个席位的地方，圆形饭桌，邻座的人有点遮挡视线，这让我有点苦恼。

 

“好久不见啊，结婚了吗？”我拿起桌上的酒杯侧身和邻桌的女同学交谈起来。这个视线角度刚好可以看到他，十年不见，他倒是没变多少，不过，他应该认不出我了吧。“大仓？”“哦哦，结婚了啊，恭喜啊！”我慌忙回应着。

 

毕竟自己的变化也是很大了，在毕业的微胖时期被杂志社看中签约成了平面模特，狠狠被经纪人折磨减肥之后，靠着自己这张脸和身板，居然也过上游刃有余的生活，赚得了不少名声，估计自己生在了一个好世代吧。

 

重新有他的联系方式是在几天之前，看着群里各个同学的聊天头像，自己突然就像着了魔一样，怎么着都想搜寻到可能是他的账号。

 

“你好，我是大仓。”试探性地发了句招呼话语。

 

“你好，我是Subaru。”秒回。

 

闷热夏天的午后突然下起雷暴雨，从天而降的雨水把院子里晒着的衣服打的七零八落。我那时候的样子，就跟那些个掉落在泥泞地上逐渐被污浊侵蚀的衣服一样狼狈不堪吧，心脏跳动得脑壳里都是咚咚咚的声音。

 

“我以为我根本不会记起来了。”看着他的头像，我的脑子里只有这句话。

 

他的头像，是半插在沙地里的黑胶唱片。

 

我依旧没能成功和他搭上话，他就坐在那里，偶尔答几句别人抛过来的问题，其余时候都在安静地品着酒，而我，却疲于应付一哄而上的女同学们。

 

“隔壁班的Subaru依旧是这么神秘呀”“也不知道他现在在做什么”嘈杂的女人声中，关于这个人的话语，我一句不拉地听在了心里。

 

（二）

确实，十几年前的他，也是如此。

 

每天只要到放学时间，校门口就会准时恭候着穿着黑色西装的司机，把他迎上车之后，黑色轿车缓缓往山上的富人区移动。日复一日，无一缺席。

 

我喜欢观察他，喜欢观察这个小个子，对我来说，他就像是浩瀚的宇宙，我就是那个在地球上卑微地支起一架望远镜，企图探求宇宙边缘的不自量力的人。

 

他的衣柜里应该只有黑色的衣服，但他不喜欢黑色，我知道的。他忠爱红色，他有很多红色的手帕，黑色的底，上面绽放着鲜血般的花。他的眼睛很明亮，大大的，黑眸仿佛个无底洞，可以吞噬一切，但我分明能从那片黑暗里嗅出鲜血的气息。

 

他可能是个怪物。

 

是个喜欢音乐的怪物。

 

他常常逃课去音乐教室呆着，会正大光明地从教室后门走出，路过我的窗前。

 

他可能是吸血鬼。

 

是个喜欢音乐的吸血鬼。

 

他身上总是会不定期地缠上些绷带或者出现些新的伤口，因此总能很顺利地在体育课上地时候依旧在教室塞着耳机睡觉。

 

但我知道他不是这么弱的人，我分明能从他身上嗅到足以让我血脉喷张的气息。很难描述，但是却能让我精神百倍。

 

我观察了他这么久，和他说上话，已经是在学校的最后一年了。

 

那年我在一家二手唱片店打工，第一次看到他的时候，惊得我差点把手上一叠唱片打翻。他不应该出现在这里的，这里是出了名的富人最讨厌的地区。而他，就这么明晃晃地站在我面前，黑色衣服上沾上了夏日暴雨之后泥泞路面上的泥浆。

 

偷跑出来的吗？

 

他显然对于我看到了他感到惊慌，愣了一愣，还是迈进了店门。我慌乱地把手中的那对唱片塞进边上的柜子里，冲到店门口，拿出了自己的拖鞋让他换上。

 

“谢谢”

 

这是我第一次听到他的声音。

 

清澈而又甘甜。

 

午后夏日的阳光洒在他身后，我的心跳漏跳了一拍。

 

他应该是天使。

 

是个喜欢音乐的天使。

 

（三）

这么多年了，第一句话要怎么说？

 

嗨，好久不见。不行，这个说完不就又接不下去了！总不能一开始就问……

 

我看着镜子里的自己，苦恼万分，水龙头里的水哗哗地流着，焦躁使我体温急剧上升，胡乱捞了几把水扑在脸上，一切都是徒劳。酒精和烦躁的情绪让我的脸变得更红，视线也开始变得模糊。怎么偏偏这个时候！拜托要保持清醒啊！我在内心嚎叫着。

 

“送你一程吗？”

 

身后的声音差点让我双腿一软直接跪倒，是那个熟悉得不能再熟悉，在我脑海中回想了十几年的声音。

 

镜子里的他，黑色西装，红色的手巾塞在手巾袋里，带着细边黑框眼镜。身板很挺，眼眸更加深邃，但是，鲜血的气息更为浓厚了，混着野玫瑰味的酒精气息，把我整个人推入深海。

 

“如今也是有名气的人了，这副样子出酒店不怎么好吧。司机刚跟我说停车场可是被你的粉丝围了个水泄不通呢。”

 

“啊？啊！啊……真是……”我的道歉还没说完，红色手巾就落在了我手里，“擦擦吧”，与此同时，我看着他朝着门口做出了个请的手势。

 

你也太像只看到肉肠的狗了吧！我心里疯狂吐槽着自己，脚还是不由自主地跟上了他的背影。

 

（四）

“搬家了吗？“

 

看着和我记忆里方向相反的车流，我忍不住张口问道。

 

“搬了，搬出来住了。“

 

“哦，哦，这条路我还挺熟悉的。“  
“我公司也在这附近呢。“  
“啊啊，不不，不是我的公司，是是是我上班的公司，唉，我也不能说是个上班族，也不能说上班……那个，我现在是……“

 

“你醉了，先睡一会吧。“他的声音依旧冷静如常，我刚才的语无伦次仿佛就是最成功的笑星面对最冷静的观众所遭受的世上最可怕的滑铁卢吧。

 

在最后一抹意识消失之前，我仿佛听到了他疏了长长的一口气。

 

（五）

”Su……Subaru？“

 

突然惊醒的大仓下意识地确认自己在哪里，刚才睡过去之前，连自己家的地址都没来得及说出来。为什么一见到这个人，自己的一切都开始失控了起来呢。他懊恼地想着，开始四下张望。四周依旧是一片漆黑，掀开盖在身上的被子，他的脚踏在地面上的瞬间，房间里的灯光亮了起来。

 

慌张地四下打量了一下，依旧没人。

 

大仓摇了摇头，走出房门，是客厅，没人。经过厨房的时候路过客厅的落地窗，合着的窗帘一下子打开，过度地人工智再次能吓得他踉跄向后几步倒在了沙发上。

 

窗帘缓缓打开，还未从惊吓中回过神来的大仓失神地看着窗外，虚焦的瞳孔突然在一瞬间聚焦，随后开始剧烈地抖动，豆大的泪珠从眼眶中夺眶而出。

 

大仓所属的杂志社，有着谁是公司人气王，就会把谁的海报展示在公司广告牌上的惯例。作为目前杂志社人气NO.1的他，理所当然地占据了公司楼顶上的巨幅广告牌。而在此刻大仓的眼前，正是这块属于他的广告牌。

 

“喜欢吗？”

 

身后的男人用手里的口琴吹出了一个音节，随后缓缓地开口道。

 

“你……”

 

“抱歉之前的不辞而别。我……”

 

还未发出的音节已经被咸湿的唇瓣堵住，咚咚作响的胸膛紧紧地拥抱着他。大仓还在抽噎着，却依旧倔强地亲吻着他曾用了十年试图忘记的如今却又强行唤醒他最痛记忆的男人。

 

一只手缓缓地摸上大仓的头，一下，一下，轻轻地抚摸着，另一只手缓缓地环住了他的背，温柔地上下揉蹭着，帮他顺着气。

 

Subaru仰着头，大仓的眼泪滴落在他的脸庞上，滚烫的，仿佛是刚喷涌而出的鲜血，让他的心猛地一抽。“你到底是什么怪物啊。”自己当初怎么就忍心把这只大熊就这么放在这里离开呢，

 

大仓的抽泣逐渐停了下来，取而代之的是更加缠绵而又火热的吻，疯狂地掠夺着，吸吮着，辗转着，反复着。

 

Subaru感觉呼吸都要被他掠夺了，身体开始不受控制地抖动了起来，急促的呼吸让缺氧的大脑无法正常思考，模糊的眼前闪过了他在离开的十年里反复出现的梦境。

 

那是一个下过了暴雨的午后，他又溜出了那个毫无人气的家，雨后的阳光让他感觉无比舒适，仿佛置身天堂，哼着自己的小曲，一直跑一直跑，直到看到了商店玻璃门里的他。

 

他并不知道他的名字，但是常常可以在自己的周围看到他。

 

此时，那个少年正抱着一堆唱片，垫着脚，一个一个地将它们摆入货架中。偶尔会轻轻拂去上面的灰尘，抚平折起的皱印。

 

微长的刘海挡住了双眼，圆乎乎的小脸蛋和已经出现拔高趋势的身高，是只熊啊。他突然被自己的这个想法都笑了，这个时候，少年也看到了他。

 

思绪被掉落在地上的口琴的闷响声猛地拉回，窗外的霓虹还在闪烁。

 

“你回来多久了？你在这里看着我多久了？”

 

大仓的舌终于退出了subaru的牙关，问道。

 

（六）

“我真的好想你啊，你知道吗，就算过了这么久，不管我怎么坚强，我见到你时，依旧只能软弱地跪倒在你面前。你依旧可以轻而易举地占据我所有的思想，侵占我整个灵魂，我……”

 

大仓在独自喃喃着，与其说是提问，更像是倾诉。

 

湿热的鼻息扑在涩谷昴的脖颈间，让涉谷昴的身子不由自主地缩了缩。这一缩，大仓的手顺势抚上涩谷昴的后脖颈，大力把他的头往上一带，“唔”还未等他叫出口，大仓的唇舌便侵入地更加猛烈。

 

一只手向下，释放出了涉谷昴早已硬挺的滚烫玩意儿。狠狠握住的同时拇指狡猾地堵了马眼，“唔……”突如其来的快感和无法释放的折磨，让涩谷昴觉得，这个孩子是在实打实地报复了。

 

轻轻地用指甲挠过性器，指腹故意有一戳没一戳地撂过囊袋，“唉，欲情故纵啊！“涩谷昴在心里无奈地想着，身体却诚实地将自己往前送，企图得到更多的抚慰。

 

在性器上打闹的手指突然被极富有节奏的套弄代替，支撑在脑后的手毫无由来地抽离，取而代之的是狠狠抽了涩谷昴一屁股。毫无防备的刺激让涩谷昴一下子缴了械。

 

四周安静地只能听到他自己因为极度高潮而有进不出的急促呼吸声。

 

被浓烈佛手柑和酒精香气紧紧包裹的四周在这个时候才出现了一丝新鲜空气，大仓松开了他。低头看向他。

 

“为什么不和我道别？”

 

看着眼前这个人的深邃眼眸，晃动了一下，瞬间蒙上了一层雾气。涉谷昴半张开想要回答的嘴却突然被一直大手捂住。

 

“你不用说，我知道，你不喜欢说再见。”说完，再次将他拥入怀中，慢慢地将他的西装外衣退去，扯掉了他早已湿透的混着泪水和汗水的衬衣。

 

“去床上……”

 

在大仓骑坐到自己身上的时候，涉谷昴从牙缝里挤出了这句明知道会被大仓无视但还是说了的无足轻重的话。

 

“在这个人面前，还有什么选择权啊。”看着压下来的黑影，他迎上了自己的嘴唇。

 

（七）

双手被反扣着，肿胀的乳头被大仓用舌尖不停地挑逗着，瘙痒的鼻息和不时地啃咬让涉谷昴不受控制地开始扭动起来，身下早就翘首以待，淫液顺着翘首滑落，“想要……啊……“

 

“他真的是天使。我再也没听过比这更醇美的声音了吧。“

 

“他要什么，他要我的命，我都能给他。“在将自己屁股送进身下男人的阴茎时，大仓觉得这如果下一秒是世界末日，他也死而无憾了。

 

这种从未体验过的疼痛让这个大个子的眼泪又有失控的趋势，他咬着唇，颤抖着的身体想要努力地吞下身下男人滚烫的硬物。

 

不知是汗水还是泪水，一滴一滴地滴落在涉谷昴的脸上。十指相扣的两双手因为另一个男人的颤抖而握得更紧。

 

“都说这是一种无与伦比的快乐，我想要把这种快乐给你……”  
“我想要你一辈子都离不开我……”  
“求求你了，不要再离开我了……”

 

大仓的声音再次抽泣起来，滚烫的阴茎终于被温暖的肠壁完全包裹，大个子男人也终于支撑不住双臂，松开了钳制着身下男人的手。趴在男人的胸口大口喘着气。

 

涉谷昴轻轻地抽出手，抬手抹掉了男人脸上的泪痕，单手环住男人，另一只手支撑着，翻身将大仓压在身下。

 

肠道已经适应了侵入，扭转的阴茎碾过柔软肠道壁的每一处敏感，两人都发出了舒适的叹息。

 

掰开又长又白嫩的双腿，俯下身吻住这个还在哭唧唧的大熊的颤抖的双唇，下身则开始了迅猛的抽插，皮质沙发的咯咯声逐渐被越来越想的水声和呻吟声所覆盖。

 

“不……不行……要……”

 

涉谷昴捞住了大仓软下去的腰，将自己的灼热送进了最深处，并没有急着抽出，而是将耳朵贴在了大仓的胸口。

 

“咚。咚。咚。咚。“

 

“原来心脏的跳动是这么好听啊。“

 

（八）

涉谷昴是被操醒的，眼前的男人早已没了昨晚的委屈，眼神中分明已是捕获猎物的兴奋。

 

大仓下手捏住男人漂亮的屁股，将自己硕大的阴茎毫不留情地送入了男人体内。还未等男人反应过来，就将男人操的只能在沉浸在自己高潮的抽搐中。

 

大仓看着涉谷昴微微隆起的小腹和不断分泌着精液的泛红后穴，轻轻将他抱起，两人一起滑入温热的浴缸中。

 

“啊，对了，那个礼物……”大仓终于开口问出了这件事。

 

“我很喜欢”怀中男人轻声答道。

 

“没想到你真的去找了还找到了啊。”

 

“我一直在找……一直在找你……“

 

躺在涩谷昴家唱片机中的那张唱片，是大仓在十年前埋在沙地里，也就是涩谷昴的社交头像。


End file.
